1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective apparatus for the legs or base of a child restraint seat used in a motor vehicle to reduce wear and damage to the vehicle seat coverings. The apparatus is attachable to the standard configuration child restraint seat of the type shown in the drawings to illustrate the use of the apparatus. The child restraint seat is not claimed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child restraint seats are placed on a vehicle seat and usually secured to the vehicle frame by the seat belts of the vehicle. Over a period of time, the bottom or legs of the child restraint seat can wear or abrade the surface of the vehicle seat and cause unsightly damage. In the past, various materials have been placed under the restraint seat to reduce this wear. Vehicle owners have tried towels, diapers, blankets and other similar items to try to protect the upholstery.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,203 to J. A. Gibas on May 22, 1956 shows a chair shoe that is placed on a chair leg to reduce damage to a wall against which the chair might rub. The shoe keeps the chair away from the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,490 to Doris Y. Bertolet on June 13, 1972 discloses a padded rocker channel that either lies flat for the rocker portion of the chair to rock on or the channel may be attached to the rocker portion of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,543 to Chester V. Clark on Aug. 25, 1981 shows a rocker attachment for a folding lawn chair to modify the chair into a rocking chair. The chair snaps into clips on the rocker attachment.
European Patent No. 0 270 035 to Frankonia Kinderaus. GMBH & Co. on June 8, 1988 describes a pad that rests on a vehicle seat surface but is not attached to the child seat. The child seat rests on the pad. The pad may be wedge-shaped so that the child seat will be angled away from the leading edge of a vehicle seat.